Kyoho Aitani
"I'm making a paper fan so I can smack you." - Mythical Mew Mew Kyoho Aitani (藍谷 きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape. Appearance Kyoho Kyoho is a tanned girl with blue hair that covers one eye and reaches her upper thighs paired with cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be simple and never in bright colours, while her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a red collar, a pink necktie, a red skirt, and an open cream coloured sweater. Her café uniform is a knee-length dark blue dress with a white heart-shaped apron with sky blue frills around the heart and sky blue ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark blue bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark blue heart on the tongue and dark blue laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Grape As Mew Grape, her hair and eyes turn light blue, and the ends of her hair curl into ringlets. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with several knee length tentacle-like points attached to her hips. Her knee length boots are light blue. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is on her forehead. Personality Initially portrayed as standoffish and unsocial, Kyoho has no idea how to properly express her emotions and doesn’t have anyone she feels comfortable confiding in. She’s incredibly blunt, to the point of being rude. Abilities Transformation Kyoho’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet apart on the ground and her boots appear. She then leans backwards and allows herself to fall head-first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of water, she comes out the other side with her outfit on. The remaining drops of water collect and turn into her pendant, she then lands and poses. Weapon and Attack Kyoho's weapon is the Grape Trident, a light blue trident with silver bands in the middle of the pole and before the head. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the upper set of bands. Her attack is Ribbon Grape Drop, in which she waves her trident, summoning large amounts of water, she then points her weapon towards her opponent, shooting a torrent of water towards them. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Relationships Ayako Aitani Kyoho's harbours some resentment towards her mother, blaming Ayako for the divorce and for Kyoho's emotional problems. Hisao Aokawa Kyoho misses her father and wishes that either he could come to Tokyo or she could go to Kamakura to see him. Daisuke Aitani She finds her step-father's constant cheeriness and attempts to interact with her annoying and wishes he'd just leave her alone. Ame Momose Ame and Kyoho start out with a strained relationship. Kyoho sees her as an arrogant and bratty rich kid who knows nothing about the real world. Suguri Akamura Kyoho and Suguri rarely get along and their interactions are full of arguments and fights, though they do have rare moments of peace and tolerance. Nashi Midoriyama Kyoho enjoys Nashi's company, preferring her quiet and polite personality over the more rambunctious attitudes of her teammates. Kyoho even sticks up for Nashi at school. Mikan Orenjitake Despite Kyoho's dislike of children and loudness, she isn't overly bothered by Mikan, even being a little protective of the younger girl. Ichijiku Aitani Kyoho feels a lot of frustration towards her sister, particularly her laziness, childishness, crybaby tendencies and lack of understanding about boundaries. Keiko Ginza She has neutral feelings towards Professor Ginza, she doesn't particularly hate her but isn't her biggest fan either. Etymology Kyoho is a type of slip-skin, concord-like grape that is a cross between Ishiharawase and Centennial varieties. They are primarily produced in Nagano, Yamanishi, and China. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Grape refers to a berry that grows in clusters and is often used in wine. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Claire Miller/Mew Claire *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Chiara Aitani/Mew Chiara *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Táo LánGǔ (藍谷萄, ''LánGǔ Táo)/Mew Mew Táo (貓貓萄, Māo Māo Táo) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Vampire squids live in temperate and tropical oceans. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Cure Moonlight from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! * Her English voice actress is the same as Ishizu Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is GraPure Trident. * Kyoho and Ichijiku were at one point completely unrelated, and at another point biological sisters. * Her personality and attitude was partially based off of Ichimatsu Matsuno from Osomatsu-San and Gym Leader Sabrina from Pokemon. Gallery Kyoho Transformed.png|Mew Grape Kyoho Cafe.png|Kyoho's Cafe Uniform Kyoho School.png|Kyoho's School Uniform Kyoho Casual.png|Kyoho's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages